Stolen Goods
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Garland, Miguel/Kai:: Garland has never stolen a thing in his life, but he has to get pay back for a friend. Fortunately, his boyfriend, Bryan the badboy from Russia, is more than willing to bend a few rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stolen Goods  
**Summary:** Garland has never stolen a thing in his life, but he has to get pay back for a friend. Fortunately, his boyfriend, Bryan the badboy from Russia, is more than willing to bend a few rules.  
**Pairings:** Bryan/Garland, Miguel/Kai, Ray/Mystel  
**Onesided:** Steve/Garland  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Steve as a bit of a sleaze-ball.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade. Never have and never will.

Just another quick little story from me of my second favorite pairing X3 They're just too much fun to write. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Garland!"

Looking up from his spinning blade, Garland glances over his shoulder to see a familiar blonde hair Spaniard jogging up the cement path towards him. "Oh, Miguel?" he mutters in a small sense of confusion, recalling his blade as the blonde draws closer. "What brings you here?"

Panting lightly from the jog, Miguel stops in front of him. "I take it you haven't heard the news?"

"News?" Garland's confusion only increases but then he groans in annoyance and rolls his eyes skyward. "Oh god, please tell me Bryan wasn't caught beating up street gangs again."

"Not this time," Miguel laughs before quickly sobering up. "You better come with me."

Miguel forces a smile as he places a hand on his shoulder. He soon drops it however, his eyes immediately scanning his surroundings suspiciously.

Garland resists the urge to laugh at the nervous blonde as the two of them begin their trek towards the ever familiar dojo. Miguel is a little weary of his boyfriend, Bryan. Bryan is, to put this politely, extremely possessive of him. He won't allow anyone he doesn't know or trust near Garland, and even then, it's very reluctantly.

Although, he is getting better as days go by.

There was a time where Garland couldn't speak to anyone without Bryan getting jealous. And the fans? Well, they were the worst offenders! Bryan's jealousy is completely unfounded, of course. Garland simply cannot imagine his life with anyone else. Still, his possessiveness and jealousy does tend to get the better of him, and everyone else for that matter.

Kai managed to get that point across, all it took was a bit of pain and some scowling. But that was mainly because Bryan snarled at Miguel, which immediately provoked Kai's own protective streak. Kai belted him across the head with a kendo stick, planting his face into the dirt, his foot on the back of his head and while he calmly pointed out the fact that he and Miguel have been dating for three years and that he and Garland have been together just as long.

Kai doesn't say much, but he certainly has a way with people.

Garland lifts his head up and notices that there are now nearing the entrance of the dojo. There, he also notices a familiar figure leaning against the wall, his eyes close and arms over his chest tightly.

"Are they here yet?" Kai asks as he appears in view, blowing a rebellious strand of hair from his eyes in exasperation.

"We are now," Garland smiles as the two Russians' snap their attention in his direction.

Bryan immediately pushes away from the wall, taking a moment to look with an accusing gaze from the corner of his eye at Miguel. The movement is subtle, but it didn't get past Kai.

And he delivers a swift punch to his arm.

"Ow!" Bryan whines, moving to hide behind Garland as he rubs his arm furiously. "What was that for?"

Kai scowls at him and walks over to Miguel, who immediately wraps his arms around his waist and places a soft kiss to his temple. "How is he doing?" Miguel asks.

"A tiny bit better," Kai answers with a sigh. "He's only swearing in Chinese now."

Garland finds himself blinking in confusion. His confusion increases when Bryan wraps his arm around his shoulders and leads him towards the front entrance of the dojo.

Stepping into the dojo grounds, the sound of one voice cursing loudly in Chinese greets him. As he steps further into the court yard, he sees his young Egyptian teammate trying desperately to calm his boyfriend down.

"Ray, please," Mystel pleads with him, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "Just calm down, ok?"

Ray immediately stops cursing, moving instead to pull Mystel into his arms, holding him tight and secure against his chest as he rests his chin in the golden strands of Mystel's hair. "I can't believe how close that was."

"What happened?" Garland asks, tilting his head back to look directly at Bryan.

Bryan frowns, taking a step back and shove his hands into his pockets as he slouches his posture. "Some jackass broke into Ray's car and stole his CD player."

Immediately, Garland's eyes widen and he whips his head around to look at the two teens comforting each other. Poor guys, no wonder they're upset. Ray's car doesn't look like much, but that CD player was his first big purchase since officially moving to Japan and starting work. Mystel helped him pick it out and they've been really excited about it.

"I've been trying to calm Ray down all morning," Kai says as he appears to stand beside Garland.

"Did losing his CD player really affect him that much?" Garland finds himself asking.

"Not only that, but the fact Mystel was in the car moments before it was stolen," Miguel fills him in. "He's more annoyed that the guy might have hurt him just to get the CD player."

Garland finds himself nodding his head in understanding and notices that Bryan is doing the same thing. "I'm glad they're both alright, though."

"The shock has worn off," Kai tells him. "But the anger remains. Ray is a proud guy; he won't let me buy him another one to replace it. He says that it's simply not worth it."

Bryan gazes at the scene with unreadable eyes for a few moments before turning around and heading towards the front entrance, his brow furrow with a sense of determination.

"Bryan?" Garland calls out to his boyfriend.

"I'm going for a walk," Bryan explains, glancing over his shoulder. "See if anyone on the street knows anything."

Garland's eyes soften as he walks over to him, knowing there is nothing he can do to stop the zealous Russian. "Be careful."

Bryan turns around fully, a sly smile on his face. He holds out his hand for Garland to take. "You mean, don't get caught."

A soft chuckle passes Garland's lips as he slips his hand into Bryan's much large one. "That too."

"Heh," Bryan snorts, promptly pulling Garland into his arms and kissing him soundly on the lips. "See you later tonight."

Garland nods, reluctantly stepping out of Bryan's arms and then watches as the platinum hair youth disappears through the front entrance. He can't help but worry about him. True, Bryan is more than capable of looking after himself, but that doesn't mean he wants him getting into any trouble.

He turns back around and quickly finds Kai looking at him, a small understanding smile on his lips. Garland returns the smile with a weary one of his own. Kai is the only person he can really talk to about Bryan. Tala's a little too blunt for his liken and Spencer's too philological. And Ian? He would never dream talking to Ian about his relationship worries.

"He'll be fine," Kai quickly reassures him. "He's not as bad as he used to be."

"I know," Garland replies, knowing all too well how Bryan was like when they first started dating. He would disappear at all hours of the day or night, causing Garland to worry needlessly about him all the time. He just hopes that Bryan doesn't piss the wrong person off one day.

"Oh, Garland," Kai says, snapping Garland out of his thoughts. "You better be careful yourself."

Garland furrows his brow in confusion. "Why?"

"The All stars are in town," Kai tells him, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You know what that means."

"Urgh, Steve," Garland spits in disgust. "I can't stand that guy."

Steve has taken quite a liken to Garland, teetering on the hint of sleaziness towards him. He would try to cop a feel whenever he gets the chance, while making rude and suggestive comments. His favorite pick-up line has to be that Flintstones one. The one that says; I'll be Fred and you be Wilma, so lets make the Bedrock.

Urgh, it's enough to make your skin crawl.

He was once after Kai at one stage, but after receiving a swift kick to the groin after copping a feel, he's reluctant to go near him again. Of course, the fact that Rick witness the whole thing helped a bit. Rick thought it was hysterical and wouldn't stop ripping Steve for it.

He'll never live that down for as long as he shall live.

But, even though Steve is a bit of a sleaze, he isn't all that stupid. He has never tried anything to Garland while Bryan is around. He knows the Russian's dangerous temperament after hearing countless stories, so tends to be a bit weary of him.

Garland has told Bryan that Steve has been trying to crack onto him and Bryan has threatened the American several times, but since Bryan hasn't witness anything, he doesn't beat him up. But he most certainly would love too.

"They've been in Japan for a couple of days," Kai explains, once again snapping Garland out of his thoughts. "A surprise for Max from his mum. That and she had a meeting with the BBA."

"Yeah," Garland mutters, pressing his lips in a thin line. "The nicest thing she has ever done."

"Don't get me started," Kai practically snarls under his breathe.

It's no secret that Kai can't stand Judy. The woman who claims to be Max's mother, but treats him more as a trophy than a son infuriates him more than anything. But despite not being there for him as much as she should be, Max loves his mother and is happy when she decides to visit. And for that reason alone, Kai tries to at least pretend to get along with his mother.

"Oh well," Garland sighs as he shrugs. "I guess I can try to tolerate him for a while. For Max's sake at least."

"You can always call Bryan if he gets too close," Kai smirks.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Garland tells the enigma. "But, on the other hand, calling Bryan would be interesting to say the least."

Kai says nothing but laughs. Garland smiles and turns his attention back to the scene unfolding before him, his eyes immediately falling onto the blonde Spaniard who is calmly trying to settle the furious nekojin down.

"You're lucky," Garland says suddenly, turning his gaze to Kai once again. "You have a calm boyfriend."

"I don't know," Kai says as another laugh escapes his lips. "Miguel can prove to be fiery little spitfire when the need calls for it."

This time Garland laughs.

* * *

Ah, ok, this will most likely be either a twoshot or a threeshot. Whatever I'm in the mood for, I guess X3

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Many thanks to; FlyingShadow666, pheonix80, Blaze Queenie, XxSweet MitsukaixX, Thegoldenlock, Tenshi of Freedom, dragonfire7654321, LunaLocket, chrono-contract and kaitouahiru for reviewing!

Here we are, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Walking through the maddening streets, Garland can't help but eye everyone who walks past suspiciously. Any one of these strangers could be the one responsible for stealing Ray and Mystel's CD player from their car.

And that's the problem. It could be anyone. Ray didn't see a thing and all Mystel saw was a darken figure and the smell of alcohol but other than that, no descriptions. And that means they don't have a leg to stand on.

Pulling out his mobile phone from his back pocket, Garland stares at the screen in thought. He hopes that maybe Bryan has managed to find out some information. He scrolls through the phone book, stopping on Bryan's number. He wants to ring him, but hesitates. He doesn't like to disturb his boyfriend; especially when he's gathering information.

He sighs and holds the phone to his chest. "You better ring me soon. Or I'll go crazy with worry, you reckless fool."

"Hey, Garland. Long time no see."

A frown immediately appears on Garland's usually flawless face. Pressing his lips into a thin line and breathing deeply through his nose, Garland releases a tiresome sigh. "Steve," he says as he opens his eyes to glare in annoyance to see the football player lean casually against a flashy looking car. "What do you want?"

Steve flashes him a charming smile as he pushes away from the car and walks the few feet over to his. "I'd thought you would just like to have a ride in my car."

"You have a car?" Garland asks, raising an eyebrow. "Here?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Steve says as he lifts a hand and trails a finger seductively down his bare arm. "The oldies are rich, you know. Have a relative living here, so they look after it for me."

"That's nice," Garland manages to reply through his teeth, recoiling from the touch, acting like he has just been electrocuted. He turns away and holds up his phone, typing a quick text to Bryan.

_Where the hell are you Bryan?_

"Yeah, want to see it?" the taller teen asks, ignoring the blatant discomfort and disgust on 

Garland's face when he wraps an arm around his shoulders. "I have a new top-of-the-line CD player."

"Really?" Garland asks in such a way that would tell even the most block headed of mules that he's not interested. "Where ever did you get it?"

Steve laughs a cruel chuckle, pulling Garland closer to his side and leans forward so they're nearly nose to nose. He tightens his grip when Garland begins to struggle in his arms. "Heh, I didn't pay for it."

Garland stops struggling for a moment to glare at the American. "I thought you said you're parents were rich."

"They are," Steve shrugs, moving Garland in his arms so he is now leaning against his chest, trapping his hands there. "I found some clapped-out old heap. Only took me a few minutes to break into it!"

"You stole it?" Garland says in disbelief, his eyebrows reaching towards his hairline. "Why?"

Once again, Steve shrugs. "The thrill of it. Besides, I was drunk."

"That's no excuse," Garland hisses.

He doesn't agree with stealing. It angers him to no end. Bryan used to steal things quite a bit, but since they started dating he's given it up. He still gets himself into trouble though. But at least he's not stealing. To Garland, stealing is a despicable act and whoever does it should be disgusted with themselves.

"Ease up, sunshine," Steve smirks, leaning in closer. "Why don't you come with me and check it out for yourself? It's in my car. Come on, you'll be the first. You and me. Alone." He trails off the last part suggestively, nearly succeeding in making the teen in his arms gag.

"Argh, I'd rather…" suddenly, Garland pauses, the gears in his head turning. Could it be a mere coincidence that Steve should steal a CD player the very same night that Ray lost his? It couldn't be him, could it?

"Sure," Garland says, surprising Steve immensely as he stops struggling in his arms. "Why not?"

Steve breaks out into a grin and leads Garland to his car. "I knew you would come to your senses."

_This better be worth it, _Garland says to himself as he bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from grimacing at the feel of Steve's arm around his shoulders._ I'm sure that he stole from Ray._

In a matter of moments they reach the car and Steve opens the passenger's side door, indicating for Garland to get in. Forcing a smile, Garland slips into the seat. As soon as Steve closes the door Garland shuts his eyes and draws in a deep breath, hoping to calm his inner rage and self disgust at himself for allowing Steve to touch him.

He is so going to tell Bryan that Steve tried to crack on to him the next time he sees him.

Opening his eyes, Garland looks down at the CD player and his heart immediately leaps into his chest. It's the very same one that Ray had in his car just yesterday afternoon. He's sure of it.

He almost can't believe what he's seeing. Steve really did steal it.

That bastard!

Bowing his head slightly, Garland grits his teeth when Steve slides in the car next to him, slamming the door shut moments afterwards. He clenches his hands into fists on his lap and begins counting to ten in his head to control the understandable rage building in his chest.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" Steve says proudly as he moves to sit behind the steering wheel. He suddenly lifts up his arm, wraps it around Garland's shoulders and leans over. Garland snaps his head up, his eyes widening in shock. But as soon as he does, Steve pushes forward and roughly presses their lips together.

Garland immediately feels himself begin to gag as a reflex at the thought of someone else other than Bryan kissing him. He places his hands on Steve's shoulders, pushing him back harshly as he does so. He then places a hand on the back of Steve's head, roughly pushing it forward and smashing his nose against his steering wheel. Steve promptly releases a string of violent curses and holds his nose as blood begins to flow like a river.

"Don't even think about it, jackass," Garland hisses at him as he scrambles to kick open the door and escape.

"What the hell is your problem?" Steve fumes, leaning over to stop him from getting away. Fortunately, Garland is able to pull free of his grasp and step out onto the footpath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, frowning in utter disgust.

"I'm taken," Garland snarls at him as he pulls out his phone and begins jogging away.

He hears Steve hurl some abuse at him, but he isn't paying attention. All Garland wants to do is to find Bryan and tell him what he knows. He glances at his phone and realizes that Bryan has left him a text message as well. Opening it up, Garland learns that Bryan is waiting for him at the park not far from where he is now. Breathing a sigh of relief at this piece of good fortune, Garland quickens his pace, reaching his destination in record time.

As he heads to their meeting point, he immediately spots a familiar figure leaning against a tree with his arms over his chest, a frown on his face.

"Bryan!" Garland calls out, prompting Bryan to immediately stand straight on his feet as reflex. 

As soon as he's close enough, he throws his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kisses him on the lips, happy to get rid of sensation that Steve left behind when he forcibly kissed him.

Bryan breaks the kiss, his arms immediately holding Garland tightly in his arms. "What?" he asks with blatant concern in his eyes.

"I know who stole Ray's CD player," Garland tells him quickly, out of breath from the run.

"What do you mean, you know who?" Bryan frowns. He's been out all morning asking around, but no one knows a thing.

Garland leans his head on his shoulder, seeking a form of comfort from him. "Steve tried to crack onto me again," he tells him, feeling sick at the memory. "He forced me into a kiss."

Bryan immediately bristles, his eyes turning into a murderous shade. "What!?" he snarls dangerously, looking as if he wants to hunt him down and extract some painful revenge upon him. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"Wait, I'm not finished," Garland says as he tightens his arms around Bryan's neck, stopping him from pulling away. "He told me about how he stole a CD player from an old car while he was drunk."

Bryan blinks and immediately puts two and two together, and a growl erupts from his throat. "That bastard," he mutters, holding his boyfriend more protectively in his arms as he glares hatefully at the empty space in front of him.

Against his shoulder, Garland nods his head, finding comfort in the fact that he's back in Bryan's arms; where he belongs.

A soft sigh escapes his lips as he lifts his head up, finding Bryan glaring viciously at nothing. He frowns. Steve can't get away with this. The fact that he tried to force himself on him is bad enough, but to actually steal something from a fellow blader? That's inexcusable.

Placing his hands on Bryan's chest, Garland begins to draw imaginary lines with his fingers as he looks down. "You know I'm usually against this, but…"

"Huh?" Bryan mutters, wondering what Garland is leading to.

"Could we steal the CD player back from Steve's car?"

Bryan blinks, not quite believing his ears. Garland is as honest and reliable as they come. He would never do anything remotely illegal. "You want me to break into his car and steal a CD player?" he asks to reaffirm what he just heard tumble out of his boyfriend's mouth.

Garland blushes a little but nods his head. "I'll go with you and I'll act as a look out so you don't get caught. You know Ray and Mystel, and Steve definitely deserves this."

Bryan stares at him in silence for a moment. Then a wicked smirk spreads across his lips and he leans forward. "…So, you're finally coming to the dark side."

"Just this once," Garland tells him firmly, but his blush darkening ever so slightly.

"I'm sure," Bryan snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Bryan…" Garland say in a warning tone.

"Come on, let's go," Bryan says suddenly, pressing his lips against Garland's before stepping away and snaring his boyfriend's hand. "We need to be quick. You know what Steve's car looks like?"

Garland nods. "Yes."

* * *

Yes, Garland, go to the dark side. With a tempting little devil like Bryan, who wouldn't?

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Much appreciation and love to; chrono-contract, Kaz-za-15, Tenshi of Freedom, dragonfire7654321, XxSweet MitsukaixX, .EverLastingFun., Blaze Queenie, Thegoldenlock, HimekoSukie, pheonix80, Destiny Kitty and kaitouahiru!

Chapter 3 and the last one at that. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Night has fallen on the streets of Tokyo, plummeting the majority of the people into darkness. This is the perfect time to slowly drive through the streets, looking for a specific car. And to exact some revenge.

Or so Bryan claims. Garland wouldn't know. He has never done anything like this before, so it's all new to him.

Narrowing his stunning blue eyes in concentration, Garland peers out into the darkness. He eyes a row of cars out the front of a shady little bar and immediately spots his target. "There it is," he tells Bryan behind the wheel, pointing through his open window.

"Are you sure?" Bryan asks as he leans over to get a better look at the vehicle, his eyes also narrowing.

"Yes, definitely," Garland nods and points to the passenger door, more specifically, the large dent with peel paint on the door. "See the scratch on the passenger side door? I did that."

Bryan's lips twitches into a smirk. "You did that?"

"Well," Garland stutters as a blush appears on his cheeks before he frowns and looks defiant. "He deserved it. He did force me into a kiss after all."

A loud growl emanates from Bryan's throat and he grips the steering wheel tighter. "He was extremely lucky I wasn't there," he snarls as he maneuvers the car, parking it near their target car.

Garland sits patiently in his seat, keeping an eye on the bar door, watching to see if Steve should stumble out soon. "So, what are we doing?"

"I'll take care of the car," Bryan says as he reaches into the back seat, pulling out a black sports bag to hide the CD player in and slipping on some black leather gloves. "You stand near the car and tell me if anyone is coming."

"Ok," Garland nods. "But what do I do if someone is coming?"

"Warn me and I'll back off," Bryan says as he turns his piercing green eyes towards him, a smirk on his lips. "Tell me especially if it's Steve. I'd like to have a talk to him."

Garland can't help but smile at that. "I'm sure you would."

Bryan continues to smirk as he lifts his hand, places it behind Garland's head and then leans forward to press their lips together. Garland sighs as he also leans forward, allowing Bryan's hand to trail down to his neck and then slipping an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss.

After drawing out one long and lingering caress, Bryan pulls back and than opens his door. "Let's go."

"Right," Garland shakes his head to clear it from the passion-filled haze clouding his mind and opens his door as well. "How long should you be? The car might be locked."

"Oh, about 2 minutes," Bryan replies slyly.

Garland rolls his eyes upwards but nods as they both step out of the car and into the chilling night air. Bryan hands Garland the bag to hold onto as they silently make their way over to the car. Bryan wastes no time heading for the driver's side door and begin picking at the lock. Garland lingers near the back, trying his best to keep an eye on the bar and on Bryan's progress.

He only hopes that this car doesn't have an alarm. That would definitely hinder things for them.

Seconds seem like hours as Garland keeps a look out, nervously biting his bottom lip, his heart pounding in his chest. It's a little nerve wracking for him. He doesn't know how Bryan can do this kind of thing night after night. Although nervous, he must admit that this is kinda exciting.

However, he would never admit that to Bryan. He would never hear the end of it.

After a few intense moments he hears a click and a small 'yes' as Bryan picks the lock and opens the door. A split second later he's in and after a few taps and clicks, he's back out in a flash, CD player in hand.

With a satisfied and mischievous look on his face, Bryan slams the door shut, quickly makes his way over to Garland, shoving the CD player in the bag and then grabs Garland's hand in his as they jog back towards their car.

"That was quick," Garland comments as they reach their car.

"Yeah," Bryan agrees as he opens the boot to place away their stolen merchandise. "It was easy, considering that this is my first time stealing a CD player."

Garland is about to comment that this is his first time stealing anything when Bryan suddenly holds up his hand to silence him. He presses his lips together, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Someone's coming," Bryan whispers before suddenly slamming the boot shut, taking Garland's hand in his and heading towards the front of the car. However, instead of climbing in, he pushes Garland up against the bonnet, making him sit on it and presses their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The kiss startles Garland greatly, but he soon closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, clinging tightly onto Bryan when he hears approaching footsteps. He peers out through one eye and immediately relaxes slightly when he sees a man about 30-odd looking at them with confusion, a bottle of some sort of alcohol in his hand.

After staring for a while, he shakes his head and waves at them, a drunk smile on his face.

"Party on, fellas!" the drunk calls out, raising a beer bottle as a toast in their direction before taking a swig and stumbling away.

Garland breaks the kiss and glances over his shoulder. "He's gone," he says, pushing at Bryan's shoulder, silently telling him that he can let go now.

However, Bryan doesn't. Instead, he slips in between his legs and breathes into his ear. "It's thrilling, isn't it?"

Garland shivers at the blatant passion in Bryan's voice and finds himself licking his lips in anticipation. "I would be lying if I said no."

Bryan lays Garland down on the hood of their car and slips on top of him, pressing their lips firmly together. Blushing darkly, Garland moans deep within his throat when he feels Bryan grind their hips together.

"Bryan," Garland gasps, breaking the kiss by turning his head to the side. "We need to get that CD player back into Ray's car."

Smirking, Bryan leans forward and presses their lips together briefly, still grinding their hips together. "We'll finish this later."

Numbly, Garland nods and swallows the disappointment bubbling his chest and allows Bryan to pull him into a sitting position and then off the car completely. He presses another quick kiss to his lips before stepping back and both of them climbing into the car.

"Now to find Ray's car," Bryan mutters as he starts the engine.

--

With a wince, Garland slowly lowers himself into the soft, comfy couch in Kai's living room. His hips are killing him. After returning the CD player where it belongs, Bryan kept his promised and finished what he started in the pub car park.

He fulfilled his promise several times over, the horny jackass.

Kai raises an eyebrow at him in concern. "Long night?" he asks with a hint of a smile as he takes a seat on the coach opposite the martial artist.

"You could say that," Garland replies, glaring bitterly as Bryan volts over the back of the chair and takes a seat next to him, a smug grin on his face.

Suddenly the door the Kai's apartment flies open and a certain blonde hair Spaniard appears, a hint of excitement and disbelief in his expression. "Hey, you guys aren't going to believe this."

Kai immediately climbs to his feet and walks over to his boyfriend, wondering what on earth could have possibly gotten him this excited. "What's wrong?"

"Ray got into his car this morning and someone has returned his CD player!" Miguel tells them.

"What?" Kai's eyes immediately widen as he places his hands on his chest, staring up into his eyes. "You're not serious?"

"He told me himself," Miguel replies as he places his hands on Kai's shoulders, a smile on his lips. "He almost couldn't believe it himself."

On the couch, Garland and Bryan share a smug, knowing look. They then climb to their feet and head towards the door. "We're going for a walk," they announce before disappearing from sight.

Miguel and Kai blink at their sudden departure. Then a look of realization flickers into Kai's eyes. "I see," he says.

"What?" Miguel questions his boyfriend, still keeping a gentle grip on his shoulders.

"That's where Bryan was last night," Kai muses with a shake of his head and a small smile. "He was out getting Ray's CD player back."

"Oh," Miguel replies. "I guess Bryan's illegal ways can come in handy after all."

"Shh," Kai hushes, placing a finger to his lips. "We don't want Bryan to hear you say that."

"We wouldn't want that," Miguel laughs softly for a moment before dropping his arms from Kai's shoulders to wrap around his waist instead. He leans forward to gently kiss his lips.

With his arm around Garland's shoulder, Bryan leans forward and places a quick kiss to his forehead. "We make a good team, don't we?" he teases.

Garland swats at him. "Don't get your hopes up. That was my first and last attempt at stealing anything."

"We'll see," Bryan continues to tease.

Despite the frown on his lips, a hint of amusement is shimmering in Garland's eyes. He opens his mouth to reply, but pauses as he looks forward. Suddenly, a smirk appears on his lips. "Wait here for a second," he says as he pulls himself out of Bryan's arms and walks over to the tall teen near his dinted car.

"Hey, Steve," he says. "How's your new, top-of-the-range CD player?"

Steve glares at him with hate in his eyes. "Some low-life stole it," he hisses his reply.

"Isn't that ironic," Garland says. "A thief stole from a thief. I guess it's true what they say. What goes around comes around."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Steve narrows his eyes even more.

"Oh please, I've never stolen a thing in my life," Garland is quick to reply. He then turns on his heel and begins walking away, but pauses a few steps away to glare at Steve over his shoulder. "Although, I would do just about anything for a friend."

"What are you talking about?" Steve demands as he takes a few steps forward and snares Garland painfully by the arm, turning him around abruptly. "I'm talking to you," he hisses when suddenly a hand lands on his shoulder, gripping it painfully. He glances over his shoulder to find Bryan standing behind him, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I suggest you let go of him," Bryan hisses into his ear. "If you have a problem, then why don't you talk to the real master thief here?"

Steve drops his grip on Garland's arm to whip around and face him. "You stole it?"

"And you stole it from Ray."

"I would never steal from him," Steve states, finding the accusation repulsive.

"Is that so?" Bryan snarls, taking a step forward to intimidate him with his powerful aura and sharp, piercing glare. "Why don't you go check out Ray's car? You might find it familiar."

Steve subconsciously takes a step back, recoiling from the venomous glare. He looks to his side to find Garland rubbing his arm, but with a smug look on his face. "You told him?" he hisses at him.

Bryan grabs Steve by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look at him again. "Of course he did," he says, a smirk appearing on his lips. "After all, I am his overprotective and murderous boyfriend."

Speechless, all Steve can do it swallow thickly.

"Well, I guess that teaches you that you better be more careful who you brag to next time," 

Garland comments as he places his hand on Bryan's arm, silently telling him to drop Steve. Bryan hesitates, but does what he's told, dropping the football player like a ton of bricks.

"In fact, never speak to Garland again," Bryan snarls at him as he places a secure arm around Garland's waist, holding him tightly against his side. "If you do, I know what you're car looks like. I just might take it for a joy ride. And a little warning, I'm not the safest driver in the world."

With those words, Bryan sends Steve another glare before turning around and taking Garland with him.

"That should teach him," Garland says as he sinks against Bryan's side, resting his head on his shoulder.

"It better" Bryan mutters. "Because next time I won't be so forgiving."

* * *

Tada! Another ficcy all over and done with.

Please review.


End file.
